The disclosure relates generally to a system and method that for monitoring fluid levels and fluid temperature, and more particularly, to a system, method, and controller for utilizing a two-wire electronic system that senses both fluid temperature and low fluid levels.
Vehicles utilize a variety of fluids for routine operations, including but not limited to, transmission fluid, engine oil, and brake fluid. Normal vehicle operations commonly result in the loss of portions of these fluid reserves over time. In order to preserve the optimal operation of the vehicle, it is known that the levels of these fluids must be maintained above a minimum threshold. In addition to monitoring the levels of these fluids, the temperature of these fluids is often monitored. The functional properties and viscosity of fluids varies under the environmental and operating conditions of the vehicle.
Existing systems often require complex electrical systems in order to properly monitor fluid level and temperature. This can be the result of vehicle movement, which naturally causes fluid levels to vary during operation. In addition, as temperatures decrease the viscosity of fluids commonly increases and reduces the fluid flow rate. In the case of transmission fluid, the slow fluid flow rate at low temperature conditions may reduce the levels at the sump where the pump and fluid level switch are commonly located. In this case, the fluid level may indicate low levels even when adequate fluid is available for lubrication.
Similarly, fluid temperature readings may be adversely impacted by low fluid levels. If the fluid level changes such that it no longer can be monitored by a temperature sensor (e.g. drops below the location of a temperature sensor such that the temperature sensor is out of the fluid) the readings it produces may no longer be valid. In this fashion, fluid levels and fluid temperature monitoring provide challenges to existing systems. Complex and redundant monitoring and sensor systems may be implemented. However, the increased complexity often results in increased cost. In addition, these systems often require complex wiring throughout the vehicle. When an electrical short or an error arises in such systems it can be both difficult and costly to address.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a system capable of accurately monitoring both fluid level and temperature without the need of complex and costly wiring. It would further be desirable for such a system to be easily installed and diagnosed in the case of shorts or improper installation.